Embrace of insanity
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: (Sequal too Embrace of light if you havent read the first two - embrace of darkness and embrace of light - don't read this!) Everyone around him is in mourning...but who for? He didn't really care...all that matterd was him and Tohru in their own little world...


Waiting until he heard the door shut behind Kyo, he waited a few beats. Nothing. Good. Slowly sneaking upstairs, Yuki went to his room and softly shut the door. Looking of at the bed, he grinned at the figure lying there. He couldn't help but grin even more at the look she gave him. Concerned and a little scared – he liked it when she looked like that.

A knock on the door a few seconds later, followed by the sound of it sliding open caught Yuki's attention. Hatori! The candy man was here! Maybe he'd brought the delicious green candies back and not the blue ones that made his stomach hurt and his head spin. He hated feeling like that. When he felt like that, Tohru ran away from him and hid, he couldn't find her anywhere. Bouncing like a child at Christmas, he ran downstairs and sat at the table, his glass of milk was already ready. Today Kyo was here and Yuki didn't like that at all.

"Hatori...I don't want to share my candy with that stupid cat!"

The last bit he spat at Kyo and grinned even more at the look on his cousin's face. He seemed calm and at peace, but Yuki saw him fidget with his wedding band.

"Hey Kyo, why don't you ever bring your wife around here?"

When his cousin said nothing, just looked at Hatori with pathetically pain filled eyes, the doctor nodded and gently forced Yuki's mouth open. It was the blue candy today.

"No! No! I don't like the blue ones! No!"

"Yuki! Yuki, this is for your own good! Damn it! Kyo!"

Kicking out, Yuki cackled when he felt his foot connect with soft skin. A second later he heard a gasp. Then a loud snapping noise of a bone snapping. More laughter escaped him. He felt happy at the noise and commotion. Arms came from behind and wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms. A few seconds later, his arm was twisted behind his back to the point of agonizing pain. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes.

"Take the damn pills, you bastard! Take them!"

"Kyo...Kyo, relax...I'll see if I can talk Akito out of giving up his play thing...Yuki needs more help then we can give him between us two..."

The grip on his neck loosened a little but he could still feel the arm around him, restraining. Feel the heavy breathing and prancing heart of Kyo. Oh how he enjoyed this...

_Salt in the wounds..._

He wasn't sure why but when anyone would ask about Kyo's wife or his wedding day, he'd clam up and get all pathetically sad...now it was time to pour the salt in the wounds.

"Hey Kyo, you should invite your wife to dinner. She can meet the family! It's been a long time...any kids yet? Or are you that pathetic you can't have any...that's probably it. Your poor wife must've had a shitty wedding night...Besides! We don't even know her name. What's her name, Kyo?"

"Kyo, calm down. He doesn't mean what he's saying, he's sick."

"Hatori stop defending him! Like hell he doesn't mean it!"

Before Yuki or Hatori could even flinch, Kyo released Yuki. When he stood, he looked right into Kyo's crimson eyes and grinned. Yuki noticed the glare and was about to say something when Kyo's fist connected with his face and he was knocked out cold. Before he lost consciousness completely, he heard Hatori tell Kyo to grab the car keys and run like hell.

The sound of a beeping noise woke him. Reaching out for his alarm, he gasped and fully woke when a blaring alarm started to sound. Before he could so much as look around the unfamiliar room, people in masks ran in and held down his limbs. One man even went so far as to lightly sit on his legs. Two women put all their weight against his arms.

"Hatori! Hatori!"

"Doctor Sohma, he's awake! He's calling for you but his signs are unstable, heart rate two fast, high blood pressure..."

There was a flash of light in his eyes and a snapping sound near his ears.

"Pupils dilated...hearing normal."

A sharp pinprick in his arm...warm liquid. He was floating...he felt safe...then he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Tohru! Hatori, she's supposed to be here!"

When Hatori's face came into view, he had tears down his cheeks. When doctors' hand rested on Yuki's forehead, he could feel it was shaking.

_Why is he crying and going on like that. Who are all these people!? What's going on!? Tohru! _

_Tohru!_

"Yuki, Tohru is dead, she has been for over a year! Kyo found her...she'd committed suicide! You know that!"

"No, she isn't dead! I saw her the other day! We were at the mall!"

_They can't know about her staying with me in my room, they'd go berserk and report it to Akito...but we were at the mall. I remember because she wore that pretty dress I liked. People looked at us funny I remember but we just ignored them...we'd eaten miso soup at that little shop and had our picture taken in that photo booth...the picture!_

"Hatori, in my wallet there's a picture of Tohru and I that was taken the other day. That's proof that she's still alive!"

When Hatori took out the photograph, a look of horror washed over his face. Slowly he turned the photograph towards Yuki.

"No, no, all wrong. No! She's not dead, she can't be! Tohru! Tohru!"

No amount of comfort or words would do anything. Dismissing the doctors, Hatori left the room, locking the door behind him. Yuki screams could be heard all down the asylum hospitals hallways...

(A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and review my one shot series! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!)

~Whispers and Rain


End file.
